a tale of lust and love
by JEDDERjunkie
Summary: my first fanfic. yay its a working progress i hope there will be many chapters ahead. kanda and allen, tales of their lust and love for each other. the perils of being exorcists. review please. Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

It was early evening, and I was exhausted. After returning from our last mission all I wanted to do was sleep. So why was I lying awake? Soft moonlight shone through my open window, reflecting off of Timcampi, who was curled up in the pillow. The night was calm; no clattering and yelling from komai, no snoring from Lavi, just pleasant silence.

I closed my eyes, trying to doze off but it was useless. There was something on my mind. A flash of Kanda's face came into my head. His strong face and harsh mouth, the way his hair falls o his face and the soft glint in his eye. I stopped. Hmm what am I thinking?! KANDA?! When I thought his name a rush of warmth passed through my body. Shocked with m thoughts I fluffed up my pillow and buried my head in it. I relaxed my body and tried to think of something else other than Yu."GGRRrrrr" my tummy growled. DAMN! I forgot dinner, how could I, of all people, forget dinner?! "GGrrrrrr" MUST EAT! I crawled out of bed and put on some trousers. Surely cook wouldn't mind.

I stumbled out the door after tripping on my coat which was left lazily on the floor. The hallway was dark, the moonlight shone past the beams leaving shadows on the walls. As I walked towards the cafeteria I heard feint footsteps behind me. I barely noticed them, as I was thinking of Kanda. Thinking of how strong he was, imagining how toned his body would be. Just once it would be nice to see him blush and smile at me. His lips look so soft, how I would love to ….oh. During my thoughts I had bumped into someone…someone with long dark hair, an attitude and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Kanda stood before me. I looked up at him, my cheeks blushing furiously.

"Kanda, oh, I, I'm sorry…I, I was just, thinking of someone…" I stuttered.

"Moyashi, what are you doing out here?"

When Kanda spoke, his voice sounded…softer than usual. Light was flickering in his intense eyes. I felt my heart jump as Yu reached his arm over me.

"I asked what you were doing…Moyashi", this look in Kanda's eye, it excited me. I was leaning my back against the wall now, his arm supporting him as he leaned over me.

"Well Kanda, I, well I was hungry and I…well what about you? Why are you out here?, I questioned. I could feel the warmth of his body, and I could hear the beat of his heart, it was entrancing.

"Well, I came looking for you…Allen-kun"

Allen-kun, he called me by my name. My body tingled. Kanda has never called me by my name. It's always been Moyashi. My breathing fastened.

"Hey Allen-kun, smile for me?"

"Yuu, I, I…" I gazed into his eyes and smiled.

Kanda placed his leg in-between mine, he reached down and interlaced our fingers. His body was barley centimetres away from mine.

"Allen…your not wearing a shirt. Are you not cold?"

"No Yu…All I can feel is the warmth of you so close to me…"

I kind of blurted it all out, I blushed and looked down.

Kanda leant into my ear, as his hand ascended up my arm.

"Yu…say it again Allen-kun", Yu whispered.

I lifted my head and closed my eyes. I felt blood rushing all through my body. I longed to touch him.

"Yu…"

I reached around his back, gently placing my hand on his smooth skin. I felt him breathe out. Looking up at Yuu his eyes were closed. He was blushing and smiling…for me, just how I had imagined it.

I leant up to his lips and placed mine on top. He leaned into me and invited my tongue. As we kissed he pulled my body into his, I grabbed onto his caot, unbuttoning it as I was pushed hard against the wall.

As I ran my hands up his naked chest, kanda reached his hands down to my hips. I kissed his neck, kanda moaned in my ear "...A, Allen-kun..."

His hair brushed across my face, as I leaned into kiss him. His body was warm and smooth. As I felt over his muscles I could feel them tensing. Kanda pushed his tongue hard into my mouth, and as he pulled out I bit onto his lip. I looked up and saw kanda smiling.

"Oh…Moyashi...hehe" Yuu giggled at me. This is a side of kanda I had never seen, I liked it, I liked it a lot. He grabbed onto me, holding me close to him. I went to whisper in his ear…"Yu...i, I, I think I…" Foot steps. Why? Why now?

"Allen, Quick'

Kanda grabbed his coat and dragged me around the corner. Who could possibly be walking around the all at this hour?

Kanda held me against him, with his and covering my mouth.

Lenalee and Komui walked past talking about general cross. They didn't even seem to notice us.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again the hallway was silent. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from kanda and I. My hearts began to slow as Kanda's hold on me loosened. Adrenalin rushed through my tense body as kanda pulled me towards his body.

He leaned into my ear.

"Hehe…maybe we should go somewhere a little more, private…hey Moyashi?" Kanda giggled.

I wasn't given a chance to reply, but kanda knew what I was thinking. Our fingers interlaced and kanda lead me through the hall. We ran down the dark corridors, heading towards his dorm room.

Kanda's room was at the end of the hall. I had never been invited in before, regardless of how much I wanted to. The door creaked as we entered the dimly lit room. It was so clean and proper. Kanda's Mugen lay in a stand with the moon reflecting off its sharp surface.

Kanda sat on his bed, looking up at me (something that doesn't usually happen because I'm so short). Kanda's eyes were focused, gazing intently into mine. I wanted to jump on him. His black hair hung to his knees. A cool breeze from the window ruffled his fringe, it swayed across his forehead. I feeling shy; I stood, holding my sides.

"Allen-kun…are you alright?"

I remembered my first encounter with kanda Yuu. I had just reached the order at the top of a mountain. I was being interrogated by a giant head that kept screaming at me. I was very frightened. To top it all off, a tall boy with long black hair jumped out of the sky and brandished his sword in my face.

That was the first time I saw kanda, the first time I saw his intense eyes, his sharp face, his strong body and beautiful flowing hair. I remember that moment, that moment we were staring into each others eyes…I swear I saw his mouth flicker a smile…a smile for me.

"Moyashi?"

"Oh, kanda I…"

I smiled and pounced onto him. His bed was squishy, unlike mine. How come kanda gets a squishy bed? My mattress is all hard and smells like old people. I must find a way of getting one. Mmm its so…

My thoughts of a squishy bed were interrupted by the caress of Yuu. Of course I didn't resist.

"Yuu-sun, your bed is very squishy…"

He kissed me.

"You think so Allen-kun? Well maybe we could stay here a while and…maybe try it out?"

I blushed at Kanda's comment. He grinned and pushed me down, gently kissing and biting my neck. He pinned my hands down as he lowered his body onto mine. Biting his lip, I ran my hands down his body. When I reached his pants a started to undo his belt. Kanda flinched for a second the grabbed my sides and pulled himself up. Yuu smiled at me…with is sneaky little smile.

I watched him undoing my belt, his eyes still staring deep into mine…

"Allen-kun…"

My pants were undone, as were his. He slowly pulled mine down my legs, and then removed his own. I closed my eyes and all I could see was Kanda's face, I shivered. Kanda's finger ran lightly down my chest, lingering on my nipple, it circled a few times and continued on its journey. It tickled. My muscles tensed as his finger pasted over. Lower and lower till he reached a barrier, but kanda wasn't going to stop there. He grabbed me and pulled me up to him.

"Allen-kun…"

"Yes, Yuu-san?"

"I want us to…"

"I, I want to also…"

000000

Sweat dripped down my ace. I was hot and flustered, but I felt so good. Kanda bit my neck from behind.

"Oh, oh…Ka, Kanda….Ah…"

I had never done this before; this was something new to me. I liked it, I wanted more. Kanda felt…he felt so good.

000000

The sun shone in through the window, its light making the Mugen glow. I rolled over, hoping to find the boy who I had given myself to. But I was alone. The room was spotless, even though I could swear we made some mess during the nights antics. My clothes were lying on the end of the bed. Did last night actually happen? Well obviously! I WOKE UP IN YUU'S BED DIDN'T I?! I sat up and yawned, the sun blinding my eyes. Why isn't Yuu here? Hmmm

I jumped out of bed and quickly put on my clothes. I peered out the door to see if the coast was clear. I bolted, running carelessly through the hall praying no one saw me leave Yuu's room.


	3. Chapter 3

My room was just as I left it. As I entered Timcampy flew up to me and circled my head. I was still exhausted, and I never did get that dinner that I snuck out for. I flopped on my bed, GARR so hard. I longed to be back in Kanda's soft bed, with him next to me.

There had always been something about Yuu that made my heart feel light. These feelings I had for him had been growing since I first arrived at the order. Every cheeky smirk, every accidental brush of skin made me crave him. I had no idea of Yuu's feelings towards me. I could never tell, the occasional blush and smile would be followed by attitude and angst towards me. The name calling and him saying how he didn't want to be friends with me. Maybe they were just a cover for how he really felt.

That night in the hallway, when Kanda leaned over me, I was so shocked. I had never kissed anyone, let alone a boy; I had never even had these proper feelings before.

There was this one time, with Nalei. We had been working hard all day and it was hot, so we decided to go for a swim. The water was so cool, Nalei swam over to me. He came up really close and put his arms around me.

"Allen-kun…will you kiss me?"

I remember frowning at him; I didn't know what to say. I leaned over to him and lightly touched my lips on his…then I splashed water in his face. Four days later his sister died, and Nalei was approached by the millennium earl. That was three years ago, three years ago that I had to kill an Akuma in the body of my best friend.

"Yo! Allen. Wake up!" Lavi's voice yelled from the hall.

"You don't wanna miss breakfast do you Allen-kun?"

This was true. I jumped up and put on my shirt and waistcoat.

"Wait on Lavi!"

I left my room, hoping I didn't smell like sex.

"Hey Lavi, have you seen Yuu this morning?" I inquired.

"Yuu eh? Nup, I bet he's out training or something, the grumpy bastard!"

"But Mugen is still in his room…"

--AWKWARD PAUSE—

"And how would Allen know that?" Lavi questioned.

"Oh"

Shit what am I going to say now? I can't tell him that I spent the night with Kanda, in his bed, doing private things! This is troublesome.

"Hmmm? Oh, no…You didn't did you Moyashi? HAHA"

Lavi put his head behind his head and started laughing.

"Good old Yuu-chan"

"LAVI nothing happened...I mean...well…WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!?!?" I was worried, I didn't want the whole order to know, Kanda would surely kill me. And Lavi is likely to announce it on every Golem in the world.

"Relax Moyashi…I will keep your dirty secret…if you do me sexual favours." Lavi grinned at me and then ruffled my hair. "Don't stress!"

I slumped my shoulders and looked down at the ground. I needed to find Yuu.

I walked with Lavi towards that cafeteria, my tummy growled at me. I walked staring out the windows as they passed, hoping for a glimpse of my Yuu. Lenalee was standing at the door. "Good morning Allen-kun, Lavi-san." Her voice is so friendly. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Lenalee-chan. Have you seen Yuu-san?"

"Um, Komui-niisun called him up to his office. Something about the innocence you both collected on your last mission."

"Thankyou, Lenalee"

Lavi and I headed into the dining room. The smell of food made me so much more hungry. I sat down to eat and looked over at the door. Kanda appeared, I gazed at him, he looked so beautiful. Yuu looked over and started to walk towards me.

"Hey, Moyashi. We found a match for the innocence we brought back. Komui says um thanks." The tone of his voice was different. A little, maybe scared and defensive. I don't think he knew how to act around me after last night.

"Thankyou, Kanda-san."

He turned slowly to walk away, as his head tuned our eyes made contact. The look in his eyes was so sweet, yet confused. A few moments after he left the room, I scoffed down the rest of my breakfast (which covered the whole table) and left after him. I walked down the hall, hoping he went the way I was going. I wandered down the hall, looking out the windows, when I was pulled to the side. Kanda stood there.

"Allen-kun…I am sorry I left you this morning. I just needed… I needed some time to…understand things." He sounded so adorable. He was so shy about it.

"Its alright Kanda-san. I did wonder where you were, I wanted you to be with me. But I knew you had a reason."

Kanda smiled at me. A proper smile, with love and care put into it.

"Lavi knows" I confessed.

"Oh…Eye patch? Typical. Do not worry about it Allen-kun, he is harmless."

I grinned and hugged him tight. It was good to feel his body against mine again. I looked up at his face. He was looking away. I reached up and kissed his lips. He looked down, something was on his mind.

"Yuu-san, are you ok?"

"Mmmm…"

He kissed me and smiled.

"Allen shouldn't worry so much…he will get wrinkles on his perfect face"


End file.
